staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Kwietnia 2007
06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 17 Naleśniki maltańskie; magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 08:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Nasi przodkowie Chińczycy (Once upon a time...); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 09:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:00 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Kochać to czasownik; magazyn 10:20 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 10:35 Kogutto - odc. 17; magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Konwój - część 1, odc. 5 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 8, Wagon Train 1); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smak Podlasia 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Łowcy małp 1/2 (Monkey Hunters) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 12:45 Budzimy do życia - odc. 4; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Zbigniew Zamachowski 14:00 Jak mamę kocham, nie kłamię 2 (La verite si je mens 2) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 15:50 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 7; talk-show 16:40 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 EURO 2012 - kulisy wyboru; reportaż 17:35 Sąsiedzi - Na wariackich papierach; serial komediowy TVP 18:05 Śmiechu warte - odc. 579; program rozrywkowy 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 43 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Ptaszek Pluta, odc. 2 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Pluto's Fledgling ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Ja wam pokażę! - txt.str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Gorączka (Heat); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.18 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.20, Guilt); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.19 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.19, Justice); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:45 Karol Szymanowski - Pieśni kurpiowskie i I Kwartet smyczkowy; widowisko muzyczne 03:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 Czarny Bill 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 488; serial TVP 08:45 Śniadanie z Dwójką 09:15 Pogoda 09:20 Śniadanie z Dwójką 09:45 Panorama 09:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Śniadanie z Dwójką 10:30 Panorama 10:34 Pogoda 10:35 Zaklęty świat anoreksji (I Love Being Anorexic) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 19 (Little angels - Craven Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1395 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 853 Remont nie jest najważniejszy; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Święta wojna - (263) Propaganda sukcesu 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 47; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Wielki Poker - odc. 4; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Euro - Europa 20:00 Przebojowe Polki - (7); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Mocne Kino - Przebłyski pamięci (Time lapse) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:35 Słowo na niedzielę 22:45 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Amerykański ninja IV - unicestwienie (American ninja 4 The annihilation) 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Serial komediowy 07:10 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:25 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:30 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:00 Ciepła czapka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. William H. Macy, Ned Beatty, Marcia Bennett, Tyrone Benskin USA 2004 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16:45 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 17:15 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:15 Diabolique - thriller reż. Jeremiah Chechik, wyk. Sharon Stone, Isabelle Adjani, Chazz Palminteri, Kathy Bates USA 1996 00:40 Życie w trójkącie 2: Puszka Pandory - thriller reż. Rob Hardy, wyk. Monica Calhoun, Michael Jai White, Chrystale Wilson, Kristoff St. John USA 2002 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie: Hotel Excelsior - serial wojenny odc. 2/12 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 12:45 Hela w opałach: Kup samochód i daj buzi - serial komediowy odc. 21 Polska 2006 13:20 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 794-797 Polska 2003 15:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Mieszkanie z Jolką - serial komediowy odc. 52 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny odc. 72 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Co z oczu, to z serca - komedia kryminalna reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. George Clooney, Jennifer Lopez, Ving Rhames, Dennis Farina USA 1998 00:15 Relikt - horror reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Tom Sizemore, Linda Hunt, James Whitmore USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ Japonia/ Nowa Zelandia 1997 02:25 Telesklep 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:41 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:06 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:04 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 65; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:58 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:41 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:06 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:04 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 65; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:47 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:54 Studio reportażu - TAKA SYTUACJA; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:34 Tak się bawi Warszawa - Budzimy; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:58 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:41 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:06 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:04 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 65; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 80 lat Radia Kraków 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Co warto wiedzieć 18:35 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:00 Wisła Can Pack - Lotos Gdynia 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Speed 2 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:58 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:23 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (14) - serial 12.30 Szaleńczy pościg - komedia, USA 1987 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna (11) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz 17.20 Arabela (32) - serial familijny 18.00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (3) - serial dok. 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Włóczęga z Beverly Hills - komedia, USA 1986 22.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.15 Kamieńska (8) - serial sens. 00.20 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.50 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.25 Winny ay niewinny (5): The Case of Emily Reasonover - serial dokumentalny 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.05 Na topie - wywiad z... 03.30 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.50 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - Las Aptekas (247); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 5 - Tajemniczy ślad; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzębowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Wędrówki po Polsce - Zamki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kaczawski smak (195); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 280 Miłość w trzy miesiące; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Geofizyk z Kulikowa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Tatrzańskie przebudzenie; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o ... - Rozmowa ze Sławkiem Pałacem i Martą Usiekniewicz (Izraelsko - Polskie Forum Dialogu); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 EURO 2012 - kulisy wyboru 17:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Odwiedziny na końcu świata (Odwiedziny na końcu świata); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 443; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Bazyliszek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Faustyna 73'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Przebojowe Polki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dubidu - odc.24; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Malarz Kresów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 443; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Bazyliszek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Faustyna 73'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Odwiedziny na końcu świata (Odwiedziny na końcu świata); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dzika Polska - Tatrzańskie przebudzenie; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Malarz Kresów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzębowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Los Zafiros - Szafiry - Muzyka czasu przełomu (Los Zafiros - Music From the Edge of Time); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak Kozacy w hokeja grali (Jak Kozaki u hokej hraly); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Klasyka filmowa - Jules i Jim (Jules et Jim) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Jeanne Moreau, Oskar Werner, Henri Serre; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Głosy naszych czasów - Dawn Upshaw (Voices of Our Time - Dawn Upshaw); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Dziwny ogród; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Włodek Pawlik Trio "Anhelli"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Sen nocy letniej (Midsummer night's dream) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Ed Fraiman; wyk.:Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson, Sharon Small, Lennie James, Johny Vegas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Fabryka; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Studio Kultura ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Zezowate szczęście 107' kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Połomska, Irena Stalończyk, Tadeusz Bartosik, Henryk Bąk, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Urodzinowy koncert TVP Kultura 2006; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Studio Kultura ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Uroczystość wręczenia nagród TVP Kultura; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Studio Kultura ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Koncert urodzinowy TVP Kultura (2. rocznica); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. S. Moniuszki - (8); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Wszystko o mojej matce (Todo sobre di madre) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (1999); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Cecila Roth, Eloy Azorin, Marisa Paredes, Toni Canto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Strefa - Mediokracja - Kartografia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Samochody, które pożarły miasteczko Paryż (The cars that ate Paris); czarna komedia kraj prod.Australia (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 THE BEST OF... - The be/a/st of... Acid Drinkers 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku